Saving Tara
by Abigail Blake
Summary: A femslash crossover of Jennifer's Body and Underworld. Not my greatest work, but, hey, be nice, ok? Pairings: Tara/Lily... Tara/Sam... Lily/Sam


Saving Tara

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I'm starting yet another fanfic series. This one, I promise, I'm going to actually continue. This is sort of a mix between **_**Jennifer's Body**_** and **_**Underworld **_**just in case you were wondering where I got most of the scenes from. Like most of my other stories, this fanfic is a femslash at some parts. The cause for that is because I have NO clue on how to make a story very interesting without some GirlxGirl. Alright, be nice. R&R would be appreciated! Thanks!**

**-A. Blake**

Saving Tara

Chapter 1.

Lily Adams smiled at the girl leaning on her locker as she stuffed her binders into her backpack. "Hey, we're going out tonight." the blonde girl said. Lily rolled her eyes at Tara and shrugged.

"Whatever. Where are we going?" she asked. Tara Reynolds' eyes brightened and she smiled a brilliant white smile.

"Melody Lane." Tara said. "There's a really cool band playing there. I'll pick you up at eight." Without another word, Tara walked quickly out the front doors of Devil's Kettle High School. Lily hadn't noticed that she was staring at the gentle, teasing sway of her best friend's hips as she walked until the dismissal bell brought her back to reality. Shaking her head, she picked up her backpack and walked out to her car.

"Lillian!" Tara's joking voice rang out from downstairs, requesting Lily's attention. Lily smiled and closed her laptop, jumping from her bed and yelling down the stairs: "K, Ryan!" She had nicknamed Tara after Ryan Reynolds, because he was their favorite male celebrity. She heard Tara giggle from the living room and descended the stairs. Tara was leaning against the door with her arms folded patiently over her chest with a smirk plastered to her face.

"Ready?" she asked, holding up a ring of keys. Lily nodded with a smile and they left the house towards Tara's parked Maxii-Cooper. Before long, they were at the shabby honkytonk bar called Melody Lane. In a town like Devil's Kettle, there wasn't two of the same kind of building. One bar, one main street, one post office, and usually one high school. Devil's Kettle High stood at the center of it all. Tara and Lily were two of the seventy-five seniors at that school.

Tara groaned as she recieved the black 'X' signalling her minority. "God, I can't wait 'til I'm old enough to get wasted." she said. Lily rolled her eyes as she noticed the band setting up on the small stage.

"Hey, there's the band." Lily said, attempting to distract her best friend from the young man across the bar. She grabbed the blonde's hand, ignoring the spark she felt with the gesture, and dragged her towards the pinball machines.

Tara absentmindedly twirled a strand of hair between her fingers as she watched Lily play the game. "Liiiilyyy." Tara purred, grazing her slender fingers across Lily's shoulder. Lily turned around, her breathing cut short by her best friend's prior action.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. You want anything?" Tara asked. Lily thought about the benefits of drinking. She could finally tell Tara what she truly felt, and if she didn't feel the same way, then she could blame it on the drink. But, glancing down at her X-marked hand, she remembered that she was still a minor. _What can one drink do? _she thought to herself.

"I guess. Wait, how are you gonna get alcohol?" Lily asked. Tara pondered that a moment, then smiled suggestively at the dark-haired girl across from her.

"I guess I'll go play Hello-Titty with Bartender." Tara said. "Help me practice?" Lily stared at the blonde in disbelief, watching Tara's expression shift from humor to curiousity. That's when Lily realized that she had been blushing. Her brain was telling her that thinking those things about her best friend was wrong, but her heart was saying otherwise.

Tara walked off towards the bar, pulling a ten from her pocket. Lily watched in amazement as a grinning Tara returned from a dumbstruck bartender with two shots in her hand. Handing one of the drinks to Lily she said, "It's tequila. Ready?" Lily nodded and took a deep breath.

"One, two, three!" said Tara. The girls knocked back the drink and began coughing and sputtering. A round of laughter went between the girls as the choking cleared up.

"Oh, man!" Lily said, already feeling the alcohol get to her system. Tara smiled and turned towards the bar a second time, once again returning with shots. They downed them and laughed even harder. Lily halted her laughter once she noticed that Tara wasn't joining in. Instead, a blank expression shrouded her beautiful face.

"Tara, what's wrong?" Lily asked, shaking her friend's shoulder. No answer. Her green eyes were clouded over, but not like the usual drunken person's eyes.

"Tara?" Lily asked, more frantic this time. "Come on, we're leaving." Grabbing the blonde's hand, she dragged her out of the bar. Just in time to miss the bartender's devious expression as they walked past.

"N-no! I... I'm... I wanna go back in, Lil!" Tara stammered. Lily spun on her heel and dropped her best friend's hand.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." she reassured. Lily tilted her head and bit her lower lip.

"Look, I'll prove it." Tara said. She took a few steps from Lily. She carefully placed the heel of her right foot at the toe of her left, then switched feet. This was a very common method of testing the possibilities of your over-consumption of alcohol. She didn't fall, or stumble for that matter, so Lily began to feel herself trusting the blonde.

"Alright. Just promise me that you'll call me when you're ready to leave, ok? I'm gonna come back and pick you up." Lily said. "Promise me." Tara smiled when the brunette turned her back. Lily drew in a short breath as her best friend threw her arms around her shoulders.

"I promise, Lily." Tara said. The brunette reached her hands up to the forearms beneath her chin and held them there. She couldn't help the smile slowly spreading across her face.

The last thing that Lily recieved from Tara was a quick kiss on the cheek before she left for her house.


End file.
